


Unexpected

by LyndzParker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndzParker/pseuds/LyndzParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I couldn't get out of my head. Take it for what it is, nothing overly amazing and just some filler fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

She had never expected to fall in love after losing Nate.

The pain was so vivid and kept her awake well into the nights. She would fiddle with his ring that lay around her neck on a chain. But the promise of finding their son kept her trudging on in the destroyed world that she once called home. Sanctuary was left behind, the memories there more painful than most. She’d try and find a tree, shelled out building, or any place to wait out the cold lonely nights. Nights when she could find sleep were often tainted by the echoes of gunshots and her baby’s wailing cry.

Somehow she had found her way to the outcast town of Goodneighbor. It was an oasis to be sure with relative safety behind its walls and a warm bed she could rent a night for cheap. But it was all a hollow in comparison to the life before the war. Before being frozen and ripped away from those she loved. Lingering in the town and picking up an odd job for a fistful of caps had her soon face to face with the ghoul mayor and a choice that would change the rest of her life.

Looking back on it all it still makes her laugh.

She was no thief and that rewarded her with his companionship. Someone to watch her back on the long lonely road that would hopefully lead her to her son. Hancock was his name and the nearly threadbare colonial coat and worn hat he wore was a symbol of what he stood for. It was something she could respect and helped her find some amount of purpose. There were other families out there hurting, being taken advantage of. It was his hatred of it that found the two of them often gunning through a raider camp or slaughtering ferals that threatened everyone. Some of the greatest thrills though has nothing to do with retribution for the weak.

The first hit of mentats had her spouting off legal jargon that had no place anymore. Hancock looking at her curiously with the confusing and lengthy words that came pouring forth. In the end they both laughed about it. And he helped her ease away the hurt that came afterwards remembering what she lost.

The first hit of psycho had her breathless and holding on to that coat of his like it was the only thing keeping her in place as she tried to catch her breath. The two of them stayed close and watched falling stars in slow motion. It was the first time she fell asleep in his arms.

Shots of alcohol were nothing new but enough would leave her a sobbing mess of regrets and sorrow. Yet through it all he was there with a calm soothing, strangely so for its sandpaper sound, voice letting her cry all she needed to release the pain.

Why she took him back to her old home, and eventually the vault, she didn’t know. Simply a feeling he deserved to see what she used to be. Words weren’t shared then, only a long embrace and softly whispered nothings to help soothe a broken heart.

She was the first one to kiss him. He was trying to be a gentlemen and give her space and the time he thought she needed. But his surprise was replaced by a hand around her waist and that Koss so lovingly returned. It was after that moment, that simple shared moment, that the pains of the past didn’t hurt so much. That the road didn’t seem so bleak and lonely. The nights no longer sleepless or tainted with horrors.

No, she never dreamed she would fall in love again. But it was exactly what she needed to continue on.


End file.
